A Game of Chase
by Hindre
Summary: It was just a little game. He'd be safe as long as he won, right? Arthur would rather he hadn't had to have played at all, but then again, in situations as dangerous as these, it wasn't his choice at all. Wolf!UsxBunny!Uk
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **De-anoning from the Kink Meme. The prompt was for Wolf!America to chase/hunt Bunny!England and have England go into a bunny trance and for it all to spiral into smut somehow. Please excuse whatever spelling and grammatical errors there may be here. I hope you enjoy

**Warnings:** _This contains dubcon, minor violence, some language fit for sailors and blasphemy._

* * *

><p>The sun hung lazily, low in the sky, casting a golden glow on everything. The burnished, languid, light seemed to flawlessly mix with its azure backdrop; listlessly hanging clouds absorbing any and all color reflected at them. The late afternoon radiance was dulling down as twilight quickly approached, birds finding perch on the branches of a large, lofty oak which stood proudly and alone on the grassy hill. The tree was surrounded by seemingly endless tall grasses and wild flowers, whose stalks swayed slowly in the soft breeze. A winding stream gleamed in the sun, waves of reflected light flashing onto any surface they could touch, stretching throughout the vast flat land before vanishing off into the looming forest on the meadow's edge.<p>

Arthur let out a content sigh from his place of rest in the shade, tail twitching slightly in the air as he stretched out his limber legs and nuzzled further down into the foliage around him. His toes burrowed partially into the dirt, curling and uncurling as he stretched out, making himself comfortable. Gentle wind currents played with blades of grass, that were like a barrier around him, tickling every piece of bare skin they could reach. A particular deviant piece kept at his nose, causing it to wrinkle up in attempts to ward off an oncoming sneeze, that thankfully never came.

How... peaceful.

Days of this variety were hard to come by this early into the season. As of late, most were marked by unpredictable cold spells that were followed by torrential periods of rain and sometimes a slushy mix of snow. However, the unrelenting rain of the past few days seemed to have subsided and given way to a relaxing, dry warmth, making for a nice change. All rain water had evaporated quickly and now, well into twilight's fleeting hours, everything had dried out completely and a blissful calm remained.

Arthur, full and sated as of a half hour ago when he had finished grazing about the meadow, yawned and contemplated resting his eyes, if only for a moment or two, before heading back with the little ones before night fell completely. He never had time to rest like this; always looking out for danger or pulling up roots, because he was gifted with thumbs, or saving the little ones from drowning when they've fallen into a stream. Ever responsible and diligent, he didn't take chances, even when his eyes _did_ threaten to remain closed, as they were now...

Speaking of those deviants, Arthur cracked an eye open and listed off those he could see, making sure none of the smaller rabbits had wandered off and been eaten... not that that was unusual—circle of life and all of that rubbish— he just liked having all of the little buggers intact for the simple reason that the whole group seemed to be at a loss for days if one should go missing. And that would be dreadful with such lovely weather in their midst. It wasn't as if he really cared for them. It was a necessity... _Yes, that was it_... It was his duty to make sure they lived to see another day.

Without moving, or inconveniencing himself, Arthur took stock of his little ones. _Flopsy?_ Eating cloves. Check. _Percival_? Just a few feet away eating grass. Check. _Brian?_ By the oak tree. Check. _Guinevere?_ Prancing about the lilies. Check. And that left_ Peter_, who was surely causing mischief and mayhem wherever he was. He was possibly the worst little creature Arthur had ever came to experience, and if it wasn't for the others— and possibly the absolutely darling white spots above his eyes that looked like silly eyebrows— Arthur wouldn't have saved him on numerous occasions that could have, more or less, lead to the smallest rabbit's death...

_Where exactly was he?_

Anxiety reared its ugly head as Arthur's heart leapt in a frenzied pace upon realization that Peter was nowhere in his line of vision. Sure, he didn't really like the little bugger but it wasn't as if he was about to let him become somebody's meal. He wasn't that uncaring. Arthur wouldn't let harm come to him if he couldn't help it. A sigh of frustration left his mouth. This was why he never let himself be lulled to sleep by so-called _'pleasant and peaceful'_ days.

Arthur was half-way to his feet when he felt a small, fuzzy, unexpected blow to his ankle. Quickly, in shock, losing any equilibrium he had, Arthur toppled over, face first, into the ground; long floppy ears hitting him in the face almost comically as he did so. He groaned. Of course. Of course he would let his damned paranoid instincts get the better of him when this was always the significant outcome. Arthur let out a small growl, craning his neck around and glaring at the small, brown ball of fuzz that was hopping gleefully over his foot in a triumphant sort of way.

_Peter._ Check... unfortunately. Oh how he would love to skin him alive right now.

With a _'gentle'_ kick from the much larger of the two, the small bunny was in the air, landing a few feet away in a patch of clovers looking utterly flabbergasted and confused as to what had just happened.

Peter, recently, for whatever reason, decided that he was just like Arthur — partially human, that is — and that their group no longer needed the likes of the much larger 'rabbit' to protect and shelter them. For instance, whenever Arthur would pull up roots, ones that were much too difficult for the others, Peter would head-butt Arthur's hand away, or bite him, and proceed to use both of his paws and teeth to try and pull up the root. Arthur would eventually take over after Peter tuckered out, doing the task with ease, and causing, what seemed like, a glare that effectively said, _'I loosened it._' to come from the small rabbit.

But the little bugger's shenanigans did not end there, oh no. Peter would try and walk on this hind legs, as if to imitate Arthur, only to fall over and hurt himself, spraining a paw once or twice. He would stand guard as Arthur normally did and thump on the ground with his foot, normally an alert of danger, when there was nothing there, except perhaps a butterfly. The little thing was so suspicious of everything that it was cute...the first few times, that is, but eventually became a safety hazard. A Boy-Who-Cried-Wolf scenario of the sort that left everyone exhausted and worn for when there actually was danger in the area.

Most recently Peter had taken to knocking Arthur over whenever he had a chance (for such a small thing, the little rabbit sure did have some force backing him up). It was gesture of dominance, and Arthur hoped that if he kicked the bunny enough, that he would simply grow out of the phase and realize that Arthur wasn't going to leave and that 'unfortunately' he would lead, and probably outlive, the others. Besides, kicking worked with Brian who thought it crucial to mate with Arthur's foot last year (which is ridiculous in itself; Arthur smelled nothing like a female), but that was an entirely different matter and could have simply been Spring's kick to the other's raging hormones rather than an act of dominance.

With a heavy sigh, Arthur sat up with his knees to his chest, taking one of his ears into hand and rubbing it gently to relieve tension he was starting to feel work up into his system. No rest today, he supposed. Judging the distance from the sun and the mountains far away on the horizon, they only had about twenty or so minutes left until the sun would fully set, giving them at least ten or fifteen minutes after that until night fell completely. That left him with fifteen minutes to allow frolicking and grazing before he would have to usher his little family back to the warren. That would give ample time to get back, even with any mishaps that could happen, as they often did traveling through the thicket and-

_A branch snapped_.

Six sets of ears shot straight up into the air, if they weren't there already, and everything went absolutely still. Oh so paranoid. Even the tiniest noises were always noted with suspicion and Arthur often cursed himself for jumping at the silliest things, but a bout of embarrassment (as if anyone was really around to see him anyway) was better than being eaten, or slaughtered. Paranoia came in handy that way. That's how they survived and that's how they continued to survive... Well, in that sort of relative manner, that is. To put it simply, and unfortunately, a rabbit's place in this lovely world was to be food for other things. And those who managed not to be eaten were simply there to procreate so they could produce offspring that would be eaten. And the cycle would continue as such. The message? Arthur's traits, that weren't exactly human, were based off an animal whose sole purpose was to have sex and procreate so the food chain would stay in balance.

What a brilliant thought.

Well... for the most part Arthur didn't have to worry about being eaten by predators. He was much too big for owls, hawks, and birds in general, and he, for the most part, intimidated foxes, despite being a 'rabbit.' Size played a factor and if it weren't for his long ears, his fluffy tail and smaller defining traits, he could have most certainly passed off for a human and most creatures wisely avoided _those_ as much as possible.

As long as a bear, or something equally vicious, did not come out of the brush, he didn't really have to worry much about his own person. The little ones were a different story. Arthur couldn't count how many of the little buggers he had lost over the years. Now down to only five, Arthur was even more cautious of the smaller bunnies.

Flopsy had zoomed off in the direction of the burrow at the first sound; poor thing had been nearly picked off last season by a coyote and fled at everything. Guinevere, who had fled to Arthur, now peaked cautiously out from behind him as the rest remained absolutely motionless. Several twigs had cracked since the initial sound but these were much less audible. Not leaving anything to chance, Arthur hit the ground twice with his hand and, without thinking, the remaining four rabbits shot off into the woods on the outskirts of the meadow for a quick return home; an instinctual response for they trusted Arthur and did not question his warnings. A tap on the ground always meant danger.

The immediate second that followed, a mix of greys, browns, and tans blurred Arthur's vision; a few snarls and yips accompanying the sudden rush of movement causing Arthur to stiffen. Wolf pups, it would seem. He froze as they shot out of the tall brush and ran after the fleeing rabbits.

_Inexperienced_. Arthur had to keep reminding himself that that was what they were in order to stop himself from jumping up and doing something stupid in order to protect his little family. They didn't know how to hunt. They were young and still learning. It was a game. Peter, Guinevere, Brian, Flopsy and Percival all had great chances of making it back to the warren safe and sound. _Stay still._

One wolf, fine. Arthur could deal with that. A bunch of pups, not so much, or to be more specific, the meaning behind it all. Pups meant a pack. And a whole group of pups hunting meant that more than likely a few fully grown wolves were in the area looking after them, which certainly wasn't anything ideal. The blasted devils hunted together, and while they didn't usually hunt humans under normal conditions, they always seemed to make a clever exception of Arthur despite his human-like characteristics. He managed to scrape by with a lone wolf attack a few years back (and even then it was pure luck), but he was sure that he couldn't handle a group attack. Those monsters took down fully grown elk more than half their size! Arthur would be minced meat within minutes. If three or four of them found him out of his wits without any sort of protection or hiding place Arthur would surely have a problem.

"Awh, you scared 'em off." A loud whisper sounded directly behind him, causing Arthur to jerk around, his neck hurting as he gave himself whiplash and falling back on his elbows in the process.

Or that. _That_ would certainly be a problem.

"Oops! Haha! Scared ya too. Sorry 'bout that. You bunnies are _always_ so twitchy."

There, _right there_, a meter or so away, stood Arthur's undoing, if ever he were to have one. A low chuckle erupted from the other being as he took a step forward and looked down at Arthur, one of his hands wandering from the nape of his neck, up to his head where it scratched a short pointed ear, situated atop his mop of golden tresses. A faux nervous apology, no doubt given away by a cunning grin and a giddy, excited wag of the other's bushy tail.

Not sorry; thrilled.

"But really, didja have to warn them? I mean, mine are just pups. It'll be a miracle if they catch _anything._ They were all blind and deaf until a few months ago. You coulda let them pick off at least one or two. We've seen at least twenty of you little guys today, so you've got plenty around. You wouldn't be lonely or nothin'."

Arthur simply stared at him wide eyed, not moving another muscle, trying to melt into the ground.

A wolf. It made sense, Arthur supposed after a moment or two. He was a rabbit, and he had known there to be a few others. He was on terms with a man who had the characteristics of a lazy, house cat; another, a sly, utterly annoying fox who, he thought, had better characteristics to describe a frog; a field mouse who spent most of his time eating tomatoes; and once he met this huge bear of a man who had the most scary aura in the world about him, not to mention the numerous others. It made sense, but it was no more comforting than being told you had the option of tying your own noose, if you so pleased.

Arthur may have met others like him, but the only truly friendly ones he had ever experienced were either fellow rabbits or those who were lower or on the same level of the food chain as him. Predators were always, nasty, rude things. You'd think because being partially human would make them civilized, yes? No. They took it upon themselves to mock you and then chase you for sport. As if Arthur didn't have enough to worry about, he had to make sure to always be just slightly faster than everyone else, unless he'd want to get caught.

The thrill of hunting always put an over-driving kick into everyone's natural instincts. Arthur had seen just as cruel and animalistic tendencies happen in these sorts of charades as real hunts. Getting caught usually meant you were halfway to your grave as a bleeding mess before they realized what they were doing... If they even cared was another story.

"...You gonna reply or just sit there? Old Franny told me you were jumpy, but you usually warmed up after a bit... You _are_ Arthur... Right? I'm Alfred, by the way."

The wolf tilted his head to the side, as if truly curious, and crouched down to Arthur. It was only when he had extended his hand in a way that said he was most certainly going to breach Arthur's personal bubble that Arthur jumped to his feet with a surprised gasp, and stumbled back a few feet, back hitting against a knot in the old oak.

"Oh good! I thought you went brain dead or somethin'. That wouldn't be _any_ fun~" he laughed and stalked closer.

"Stay back!" It was out of his mouth before he even realized he was talking, and once he did, he regretted it because the grin Alfred had on his face simply got wider along with his strides. Only a game. It was always only a game to these moronic predators; ruled by instinct and desire rather than knowledge and morality. "O-Oi! I said stay back!"

The other chuckled, but stopped only about a half a meter this time in front of Arthur and plopped down on the ground, which surprised the rabbit immensely. "Oops, still scared I see, but hey, you're at least talkin'. I wanna make nice bunny-boy. Can't I be nice to you?" he flopped down on his back and turn his head to the side looking Arthur directly in the eye.

It was a normal display of submission, Arthur knew, as it was something common within most animal groups. Showing your stomach meant exposing all of your vitals, which was something you never wanted to do, especially in a threatening situation... but then again Arthur wasn't a threat , so he supposed such an action meant that the wolf trusted Arthur and in turn he should return the trust. "Wanna rub my tummy? I'm not fuzzy like the pups, but I have awesome abs!"

Arthur shook his head tersely.

"And have you pounce on me like some sort of easy snack. No, I think not. Did you kill the last schmuck who fell for such a charade?" Arthur replied back, eyes flicking in all directions, trying to decide the best escape route that would be not only fast, but efficient and not lead the other directly to where he lived. That would only lead to disaster and he certainly didn't feel like convincing the little ones to relocate.

"Nahhhhhh." He chuckled and sat up straight, lazily picking dirt from under his fingernails. "He was too fast, only got a good bite out of 'im. Not that I really wanted to eat 'em, but it's always fun just to snap... Wasn't as smart as you though," Arthur watched as the other's tail wagged happily which only increase the rabbit's frown. "What a smart bunny! And here I thought you were just a constantly in-heat little bugger who only thought about making and havin' babies. Guess you're one of a kind, eh?"

"I resent that. I have regular thoughts, you know. We don't only have to go on the instinctive traits by which we were given. _You_ should know that. I'm sure you're not one to constantly divulge in howling at the moon." Arthur sniffed, not relaxing despite his tone of voice. "And I'll have you know only females are constantly in heat. Males don't have a heat cycle or anything of the sort. I am _not _a female so, really, your comment only made you look like an arse."

"Pfft." He snorted getting up and brushing himself off. "_I'll_ have _you_ know we only howl to let other packs know where we are and to stay out of our territory or to generally communicate. Look who looks like an ass now..." Instead of angry or annoyed he seemed generally amused by Arthur, stilling grinning and leering over at the bunny, making him twitch with nervousness. "And _I'm sorry_. Can't say I usually chat it up with bunnies before I eat 'em, though most can't talk like you anyway. I wouldn't know about your mating cycles or whatever..."

His gaze shifted; now instead of simply observing Arthur, he was almost admiring him, a sort of hungry look in his eye that Arthur prayed didn't mean he was _actually_ going to end up some sort of meal, though this one already made an obvious remark that he hunted their kind; that he didn't really care that they were still part human. Arthur cringed under such a gaze.

He was going to take his leave. His feet were ready to go and itched to run; get away from this frightening situation. Sure, his enemy was childish, and perhaps a tad charming (in a conniving sort of way) but those were always the worst ones. They were always terrible and never spared any thought before ripping you limb from limb. He was just playing with Arthur; cruelly toying with him before killing him.

"Well, isn't that lovely," Arthur feigned a smile as he backed up more, each step he took was neutralized by one that the wolf took, but at least now there was a tree in between them. "but I really should run. I've responsibilities, you know, and I'm sure you do too if you're looking after pups. So let's not dawdle here. I really do have to run."

The other's eyes widened as another, larger grin replaced his old one. It obviously wasn't the right statement to say because that certainly wasn't a look that dismissed. Or perhaps it was all in the phrasing.

"Run?... run... " the other questioned, rubbing his chin looking like he was indeed in deep thought. "That actually sounds like loads of fun! What a great suggestion for a game! Franny was wrong. You _are_ a lot of fun. "

Before he knew it the wolf had materialized right in front of him, causing Arthur to spin around and move so that the tree was once again separating them.

"Okay! Here are the rules," The wolf only chuckled and followed Arthur's movements, and soon the two were in a sort of circling motion around the tree. "First rule-"

"Did you even listen to a word I said? I don't have time for your silly games. I-"

A faint thud was heard as Arthur was pushed roughly against the trunk of the tree, bark scratching and irritating his skin. How had he..! The sunny blond was scarily quick, making Arthur quiver (shiver) as he felt the other flush behind him, hand pressed firmly to his lower back holding him down. There was a low growl in his ear and it took everything in Arthur not to let out a whimper.

"_Artieeeee_, I wanna play a game." Despite the other's whine, his voice was now more forceful than before. "If we don't play now, I'll have to go find you're little friends and actually help feed my little pups. I'll probably have to get 'em all. My pups _are_ still growing, after all. That'd be sad, wouldn't it? No more little family for little Arthur. He'd have to find new bunny friends and start over."

Hot breath ghosted over the shell of Arthur's ear and he couldn't help but let out a whimper this time. Arthur cursed himself inwardly and tried to struggle out of the other's grasp despite being thoroughly pinned by the other's larger frame.

"It's just a game. I'm not gonna even hurt, ya if you lose it. It's a nice _friendly_ game. Please, please, please, please, please play!"

Trusting the other just screamed that it was a bad judgment. His words meant nothing. If Arthur played this game and did lose, the other was more likely to kill him than not... But if he didn't play, his family would be picked off and that blasted Alfred would probably just terrorize him until he did eventually play.

There was a small unlikely chance that if he played once, then the other would truly leave him be and be done with him; he'd have his fun and then disappear from Arthur's life forever... Or indulging him once meant he'd be lured in to indulge him forever (if the other truly didn't hurt him). But what real choice did he have? He didn't want the others' blood on his hands. He was their caregiver, the relied on him and trusted him immensely. He couldn't just concede to this and stand by and have the little ones be picked off. Just giving them up would be the greatest betrayal.

Arthur swallowed hard. He had to do this, whether he wanted to or not. He was probably playing into some sort of sick and elaborate trap, but he hadn't much say otherwise. Still, it felt as if he was digging his own grave with the next words he was about to utter.

"I... I suppose one game won't hurt." It was barely out as a mumble before Arthur found himself flipped around, back hitting the tree trunk once more and electric blue eyes peering at him.

"You mean it?" A large toothy grin made its way onto the other's features and Arthur couldn't help but notice how sharp they looked up this close. "I knew you'd agree."

Arthur cringed as the wolf nuzzled into his neck, inhaling deeply, no doubt memorizing his scent rather than some sort of mock appreciation. After a long moment the other moved back, only just slightly to look into Arthur's eyes, making sure he was paying attention.

"You're have to listen to the rules, all right," that horrid smile was back on the other's lips. "It's all pretty simple. I chase you and you run, okay? If you make it to... hmmm... Your home before I catch you, you win. If I do catch you, I win. Easy enough, right? I'll even give you a head start! It'll be fun... but once I catch you, I've caught you, got it? It's not one of those 'you can keep running if you get away' deals. It's like... tag! A game of tag. If I catch you, it's over. I win and... and maybe I'll let you go to play again sometime, but... I dunno. I might wanna keep you around and all. Spring, you know?"

Arthur really didn't. He supposed he could be alluding to food being scarce for him in winter and with Arthur there caught, trapped, he'd make for an easy meal. The favors in this game were widely against him despite the wolf trying to 'even out the playing field.'

"Okay, so you got it?"

Arthur nodded numbly. It was a chance at least. A chance to out run and escape from danger. It was better than nothing. It was better than the other just ripping out his throat here. He had an opportunity to live another day and he'd take it. He couldn't waste this. He needed to play this silly little cruel game in order to carry on.

"Good. 3... 2... 1..." Alfred's voice was as smooth as silk as it drifted to his ears. "Run."

It took no other encouragement. Arthur pushed Alfred aside, running at full sprint across the meadow towards the thick rows of fur trees needing to put some distance between them at once. A head start. He was granted a head start, which meant that if he was fast enough, Arthur could out run and completely lose the other if Alfred lack any particular speed or grace. Though, he sincerely doubted it considering the way the wolf moved before... But now wasn't the time to think of such trifling subjects. His mind was now intent on getting through the dense trees to the stream that ran throughout the forest. That would probably be the best way to win this sort of game. If he dove in, he could wash his scent away momentarily and if he had a great lead on the other he could make it to the warren without leading the other there leaving the wolf helplessly confused as to where he had disappeared to.

Alfred watched Arthur's retreating form with nothing but a grin on his face that could only be described as appropriate, for it mimicked what he truly was. He cocked an eyebrow in amusement. Bunny-boy was a bit faster than he thought, which was awesome. Nothing was fun without a bit of a challenge, and it seemed like _Arthur_ would be quite refreshing. After all of the monotony that seemed to have surrounded him as of late this would be lovely.

The wolf sniffed the air: the meadow smelled of wildflowers, grasses and the lingering smell of Arthur. God, his prey really did smell quite fantastic. He threw his head back, boisterous laughter rumbling from his chest as he bounced on the balls of his bare feet. He felt excitement like no other. It had been such a long time since anyone would willingly play with him and Alfred just hoped he wasn't so rusty that such an opportunity would go to waste.

Arthur was a delightful creature, much more so than that sly fox had let on to Alfred. The wolf now knew why. Such a pretty little thing, he was: light sandy blond hair that was so fluffy and soft to the touch, much like the fur on those adorable ears of his; big, green eyes that were the shade of all of those clovers his kind always loved; and pale, beautiful skin that still hadn't quite lost its snowy look from winter. A small rare, beauty. Alfred hardly found himself staring at those lower on the food chain, but that bunny was hardly anything to sniff at. Quick, agile, he seemed smart and if you got over his initial nervousness that seemed to plague the poor creature, you'd be able to tell that there certainly was something feisty in there.

Oh, this would be fun. So, so much fun. Best be getting to work, though. He had mused long enough. Because it certainly wasn't as if he actually wanted to lose the little rabbit. With adrenaline already pumping through his veins as sheer excitement grew to all new levels.

_Oh the thrill of the hunt._

Arthur, breath labored and heavy, had burst through even more underbrush, beginning to tire from such strenuous activity. Each fall of his feet lasted on the dirt, grass and thicket no more than a forth of a second. Gulping down several breaths of air, he tried to aid his now starving lungs, leaving little airy gasps in his wake. Soon they felt as though they were tightening to no end, forcing Arthur to breath and heavily rely on his nose.

Floppy blond ears, that were once an asset for hearing danger, were now nothing more than a mere nuisance as they slapped him in the face and hit dense, overrun plant life causing more unnecessary pain. The pads of his feet were raw and cut open: the pain of blood oozing from the wounds was only a minor concern compared with the intense frenzied feeling he was currently facing. He instinctively dodged hanging branches and trees, jumping over debris on the ground when necessary whilst trying not work himself into such a panic that he lost all sense of rational thought and relied fully on instincts.

The sun had now set and darkness seemed to taunt him; tease him. Means and ways of escape, constantly flitted passed his eyes, only to be dashed of hope when met only with sinister, looming trees. Where exactly was that stream? Everything began to look the same and actual familiar surroundings dwindled in number.

His foot caught itself in a root and with a cry, Arthur found himself toppling over onto the ground, his ankle staying at an odd, excruciating angle before freeing itself. His face hit against the edge of a rock and a slight cut was made on his forehead. Arthur cried out. It hurt. Everything was beginning to hurt so badly. His body was aching from the strenuous activity, his feet sore from the rough terrain and now his head throbbed and his ankle was probably twisted at best.

But now was not the time to stop. Now was not the time for some sort of pity party. He had to run. He had to escape. He couldn't think about the pain. He had to survive. He had to live long enough to figure out how to nurse himself back to health.

Arthur crawled to his knees and leaned up, using a tree to support him so that he was lying flush against its trunk. A wave of nausea and pain mixed hit him as he put his injured foot on the ground, not even supporting half of his weight. _Don't think about it._ A hard command to follow, but he had to. He had to keep moving. Who the hell knew where that blasted Alfred was. With a groan, a small trail of tears escaping his eyes, he launched himself off and took back to his previous pace, sprinting through the pain, feeling as though he would throw up at any moment.

And then freedom was in sight. The metaphorical light at the end of the tunnel was so near. A stream; _the stream_ was a few hundred meters away. He'd be safe. He just needed to keep going; work through his pain and be in the clear.

No sooner had the thought reached his head than Arthur found himself sprawled out on the ground once more, but this time a large, _warm_, heavy weight found itself on top of him, and all of the air in his body being knocked out.

"Found you~" the voice practically sang. "Haha, that was actually kinda quick, but you really are a fast little guy, aren't'cha?"

_Fuck! Damn, fuck, bloody, goddamn, fuck, fuck!_

Over. It was over. Alfred had finally caught up to him and now he was probably moments away from death.

It couldn't end like this. He _wouldn't_ let it be like this. Arthur struggled kicking at a frenzied pace as he thrashed about trying to free himself of the other's weight. It was no use though. The other was much too large and much too heavy. Powerful legs meant nothing if you couldn't move them in order to kick (not that it would do him much good. His ankle was still searing with pain). He could hear his own voice making a fuss now, but it wouldn't do any good. No one was out here to save him. He had no hopes of some daring rescue.

"H-Hey! Hey," he heard the wolf's voice growl but still didn't stop his movements. Free, he needed to break free. He couldn't give up, not now. "Stop! You're breaking the rules. I caught you fair and square! _Oh would you just hold still!_"

Arthur was flipped over onto his back forcefully, still pinned under the wolf, with fierce blue eyes glaring at him. Arthur cringed once more but went limp as soon as Alfred's hand clutched onto the junction between his neck and shoulder to hold him down more ably.

Cerulean orbs blinked in surprise, before giving the bunny another half-hearted glare and sighing. How obedient the other was in taking commands and at just the raise of his voice. He hadn't meant to shout at the nervous little guy, but he wasn't being fair. Alfred had said no struggling and trying to get away, if Arthur was caught. He was only just enforcing the rules. Luckily, though, it seemed as though the smaller creature had calmed down significantly after his complaint.

Arthur was now laying there quietly and Alfred could feel that all of his muscles had gone completely lax, which would certainly aid him later on if Arthur stayed so calm. The rabbit was taking in deep, slow breaths and his eyes had closed a tad bit passed half-mast. Peaceful and calm; what a change. Alfred sighed again and smiled down fondly at the smaller figure before nuzzling down into the side of his neck and giving the other a giddy chuckle.

"Caught you," he whispered softly again, before placing a small kiss where Arthur's jaw met his neck. "Sorry for yelling, but I won you. Mine. Mine, mine, mine. _I_ caught you."

Arthur was screaming in his head, anxiety flaring and dread building. He wasn't quite as dormant as the large predator thought. In fact, instincts had seemed to have taken over and Arthur was now stuck in a last ditch effort normally used to trick predators. A paralysis of sorts, and if only the other would move off of him for a second, Arthur might be able to escape. He was completely immobilized, not even daring to move and inch as the other assaulted his neck.

_Off! Please get off!_

Rough kisses were continuously placed all about Arthur's neck, causing him to cringe mentally. _This_ wasn't quite what he had been expecting, or at least, not what he had heard or expected of other predators. Was this some sort of faux affection used to calm one before they were viciously ripped limb from limb or...

It was only then that Arthur noticed something rather warm poking into his thigh. Arthur wasn't sure if he would have even wanted to look if he could at the moment. Horrified; this was absolutely horrifying. It added a new meaning to getting a thrill out of hunting. Arthur knew predators were often so self absorbed in desire but he had never heard of anything quite like this. He had actually aroused the wolf... or perhaps this was _exactly_ what he meant by it being spring, which meant... which meant that the other had some obscene desire to- _Arthur felt nauseous at the thought_- mate with him.

He wanted to scream. He wanted to push the other away and run and- Aaahhh~ Alfred was licking a warm trail over the marks he had just made on the rabbit's neck, soothing the bites and occasionally blowing cool air onto them.

There was no rhyme nor reason to this, Arthur thought as the other rutted against him. Why him? Why this? What was the point? He understood all of the crazy hormone levels but that brought upon no reason for the other to be so set on _him_ of all creatures. Arthur wasn't even _female_, there was absolutely no chance of reproduction, not that he even could considering he wasn't any sort of part wolf.

Cruel, cruel, heartless creatures. No sob passed through his lips but Arthur felt the excruciating need to do so. Is this really how it would be then? Some sort of warm body to 'mate' with for no reason before being slaughtered for a quick and easy meal. The other would be so sated from Arthur; full from two powerful desires that always seemed to be met.

"You've cut yourself up, silly thing," Alfred voiced quietly, interrupting the rabbit's dreadful thoughts, as Arthur felt something moist and hot on his forehead. The beast was lapping up the drying blood from the cut Arthur had gotten when he had fallen before. Arthur would have quivered, if not for the relaxed state his body had forced itself into. The wolf was _tasting_ him. _Tasting_ him. Dread filled the sandy blond's stomach. Such an action only confirmed his previous thoughts. He was to be used and eaten. Such a horrible fate. It was only a matter of time before the wolf got impatient and bit into Arthur's soft flesh.

Alfred hummed in contentment as he cleaned up the rabbit, pausing from his other ministrations for the time being. It was just supposed to be a friendly game, but obviously the other's survival instincts must have kicked in or something leaving him battered up much more than Alfred would have liked (though, he _did_ taste rather divine). It seemed like one could _never_ just have some fun without silly instincts kicking in. Then again, Francis had said the little guy was nervous by nature... perhaps all of the dark shadows had creeped him out during the game and that egged on his paranoia. Not that it mattered much now. Arthur was quite pliant and relaxed, not shying away from Alfred's touch at all, so any initial fear must have vanished when the rabbit was finally caught.

And yet... Alfred was puzzled. Not a noise, Arthur hadn't made one since his capture; not a slightly surprised whimper, no whine when Alfred had stopped moving against him nor a single moan when he _was_. Surely he'd make some sort of noise, right? Bunnies loved such attention, didn't they? And yet he had barely gotten a shiver out of the other.

Alfred peered curiously down at him now; hands balled up resting on his own chest, eyes closed (not squeezed, but not pleasured, as if he was asleep), breathing deep, yet terribly unsteady... all of these giving him a sort of quazi... _'playing dead,'_ appearance. And it suddenly hit him! The wolf couldn't believe he hadn't figured it out sooner. The rabbit -the small, weaker, 'prey' animal- was obviously doing just what he looked like; playing dead. He could believe he hadn't figured it out before. The signs were so obvious, not to mention everything he had judged from the little guy when he was proposing their game.

He was prideful. Despite being of a lesser tier on the food chain, Arthur, a bunny, still had his pride. Just because he had been caught didn't mean he would admit defeat. Even now, Alfred couldn't help the grin that snaked itself onto his features, with the prospects of such pleasure, he still wasn't going to give. Silly, silly bunny. The wolf could only smile in amusement at such behavior. It wasn't as if two couldn't play at such a game.

It was hardly the opportunity, and though he could feel the other back off of him, Arthur was sure the wolf didn't suspect him anywhere near dead of losing consciousness, which he would imagine would be less 'fun' if this was truly his fate for the predator. Because of this, Arthur found himself slowly slipping from his forced relaxed state. He wasn't fooling the other, he wouldn't be mistaken for dead or passed out, the other wasn't going to leave him for just that split moment so that he could get up and dash off. Not that that was really even an option now, though it had faded into a dull throb, Arthur was sure the burn and pain in his ankle would come back with a vengeance if he so tried to move now. Not to mention that the other had caught up to him in hardly any time when he had been running, for the most part, on two perfectly good feet.

As the other lowered himself back down, Arthur _couldn't_ hold back that whimper, he couldn't help the shiver that ran through his body or any of it. He was stuck. He was stuck and he was aware of it and it was only a matter of time before he was completely taken. He had no control, none at all and it was scary, horrifying. He was terrified had couldn't do anything to help himself, to save himself, to live and stay alive.

He had to sit there; lay as his body began to react despite his mind, despite his thoughts, despite his fears and sickness and pain. Whimpers and whines flowed more freely from his mouth, his body heating up rather quickly in his defeat. It was funny how they worked, so human and still quite animalistic at the core, though, perhaps humans were as well. Even under all of this stress, his body was still rushing with awakening hormones, only added by the adrenaline that seeped into his veins. Spring indeed, whether he truly wanted to or not, his body would react pleasingly to the others ministrations after being denied this far into the season.

His body freely shivered now without his consent, his breath coming out in harsh pants, trying to cope with the other's touches. Hot and bothered and so, so, so uncomfortable. Lips ghosted across his pale skin teasingly, tongue sliding to lick and twirl around tender flesh of his soft, pale pink nipples. Sensitive, he was so sensitive and vulnerable as his body began to feel as though it was literally burning up, filling with such a need that it made him sick. Such a carnal pleasure.

Arthur let out something between a choked sob and a low moan as Alfred chuckled, the hand that was holding his hips down moving between them to palm at Arthur's hardening arousal. It felt so good. Arthur was crying out openly from the sensation. He hadn't been touched and he needed this, his body wanted this despite the circumstances, almost forgetting the danger, forgetting the situation and his 'mate.' Shocks rippled over him and making him hotter and hotter. His heart was beating harder than it ever had, everything in him tensing and building. How cruel. How ironic this was. To experience such pleasure before one's demise was surreal. What did he do to deserve such a fate?

The wolf's hand explored him more leaving the sandy blond's cock unattended once more and earning a small whine that wormed its way from the rabbit's mouth, while the other hand pressed firmly down on his stomach. The free hand roamed him though, tortuously slow only feeding his need and want. Caressing over and down Arthur's skin while making it relatively clear that he was going to be pinned down until the other decided he was done with such actions. The wolf's fingers trailed once more, underneath him, calloused skin rubbing into his flesh, kneading into his back side, causing small gasps and a few groans when they finally found his tail, lightly stroking the appendage, making his back arch and an embarrassing, wanton, moan be released into the air. The other abused this, continuing petting and stroking at the small fluffy tail, making Arthur arch and spread himself in need.

He wasn't sure when the hand had stopped stroking him. He was sweating, crying, shivering, whimpering unintelligible things, his body ceasing to be as relaxed as it originally had, but still unable to move himself away; truly stuck. It was impossible for him to tell when, but he realized the other must have at some point when one of the some calloused digits, cool and wet, pressed into him. It wasn't gentle, he hadn't been expecting anything of the sort, hell he was still hoping somewhere in the back of his mind that this was still a very real horrible nightmare. But at the same time the fingered hadn't been jabbed in or terrible rough with him.

Why was that? Why not simply take him now? Why care about this? Why wouldn't he be selfish? If he was just going to tear into him later, why not rip, break and beat him now? Arthur was beginning to wear. He was tired, he was over stimulated and needy and simply wanted to be done. This wasn't even any amount of pain his body was bracing itself for. It was simply uncomfortable and when a second digit was added it burned, but only amounting to his face scrunching up in slight discomfort, trying his best not to clench around the digits hastily preparing him for something his body craved and his mind found horrifying.

He had never felt this helpless before in his life. Never in all of his years. Sure he had been chased before, and had a few close calls, but never truly caught, never truly pinned down and forced to meet his fate. All the while, the feeling of humiliation coursed through him. He was going to die. That... that would have been enough. This however was different. He writhed as the pain and stretching dulled, seemingly to melt slowly into tolerance before jolting pleasure bombarded his system. He keened, and moaned, panting while he tried to move, not to get away, but to buck back into those fingers now assaulting him, to get more feeling he needed, his brain frenzied and was driven just by the instinctual urge to reach completion. He wanted this, or in some sick way his body wanted this. He was allowing this to happen, he wanted this to happen and that prospect scared and shamed him. Something that would only lead to his death and he was welcoming it fully.

He simply couldn't help it though, his emotions were currently overwhelming, his body craving one thing while his mind pleaded for another. A war was raging in him and he had no say in the end. He whimpered and made noises that pleaded for more, to please get on with it, to hurry. And perhaps he was too good at such vocals, for the same fingers he was feebly trying to buck into one moment were gone and replaced the next moment with something much larger and much more filling. It was at that moment he wondered if the other had ripped him in two, while at the same time, he was most certainly sure the dull sparks of pleasure should not have been there. The quiet forest around them grow loud with his call and the wolf's low groan as he had penetrated Arthur fully.

"Shhhh," he heard the other's voice, his lips coming down to meet the skin of his neck. A few slight supposed comforting circles were drawn into his hipbone as his neck was nuzzled and kissed, though after a moment of simply sitting there, Arthur could feel the other's smirk as it left his skin to perhaps observe the sandy blond fully. Arthur didn't dare open his eyes, knowing the wolf's fierce blue ones were certainly looking at him, playing with him in such a state, getting high off of such a power kick. "You sound as if you're being murdered."

Arthur squirmed as the wolf thrusted experimentally in him and cried out, not only from the other's motion, the burning pain mixed with dull pleasure, but his _words_. What a thing to say. What a horrid thing to say. The beast really was playing with him, toying with him, making fun of him. The beast enjoyed such a thing. It was too much. Fat tears began rolling down his face. No matter how his body was reacting, he was completely distressed. He couldn't handle this. He needed this to be over. He needed this to stop. He wanted this to stop. Such a sensation wasn't supposed to be accompanied by the absolute fear and dread and terror of your impending demise. It wasn't supposed to be like this.

He flinched as a hand came up to pet at his hair, to caress his face. No, no, no. This was wrong, it was all so very wrong. Alfred leaned down again and nuzzled into the crook of Arthur's neck, cooing lightly at him. "Shhh. I know it hurts, I know. Relax. Shhh, shhh. It'll get better, just relax. It'll all be over soon eno-"

"Please, please, please. No... I-I..." He couldn't help his voice as he blurted out, unable to hold back any longer, crying out as his body trembled mercilessly in some sort of broken form of speech. "Don't want it to be over, please, please, please. Don't eat me. D-Don't want to die. Please don't kill me. Not food, not food."

The body above him, in him, surrounding him, went somewhat rigid as Arthur continued to sob, a mantra of pleas being choked out whenever he could take a breath. Everything was so heavy, so, so heavy. He didn't want to die. Not now, please not now. He cracked his eyes open, peering up at the other, pleading with him, hoping to get through, hoping he wasn't only just speeding up his fate and make the other infuriated with himself, egging him on to kill him right then and there or possessing him to continue, to use him and make a meal of him.

Those icy blue eyes stared back at him, not moving despite whatever painful hormonal need was still possessing them. It was almost queer. He made no move and said nothing, not a sound, making Arthur so uneasy and anxious. It was that sort of odd perplexity, the ceasing of any, and all, movement, that made the rabbit's cries and sobs eventually die down into sniffles and anxious hiccups. It was only then that the wolf moved, forcing a high-pitched squeak from the sandy blond and a dry sob to bubble up. He moved slowly, ever so slowly back down to nuzzle his cheek against Arthur's, cooing again, fingers coming up to pet and comb through the smaller creature's hair.

It was nothing but a small, wispy, almost bitter sounding laugh.

"M'not going to eat you, darling. Shhhh... Calm back down, shhhh. Never planned on eating you."

_Lies._ Arthur's mind screamed this at him. It didn't matter what the wolf said. He was deceitful. Lies, it was one big lie. Of course that's what he planned. Why else chase him down? Why else chose him? Why else mate someone like this? Of course he was lying. His actions spoke volumes. He wanted to kill Arthur. Just a meal, he was simply just a meal.

"D-Don't... Don't believe you, y-you horrid liar... I... never... you're... you're t-terrible." Arthur's voice caught, his nerves rising, his body tensing with each moment he tried to choke something out. Everything felt as if it was closing all around him quickly. No escape, no way to break free, he was going to di-

Arthur froze as a low growl interrupted his thoughts, trying not to flinch as his eyes darted to look back up and over into the wolf's almost frustrated looking blue one.

"Look, I see that there's obviously been some sort of weird, crazy, misunderstanding," The wolf sigh this out, moving back down to kiss at the junction of Arthur's shoulder and neck, one hand moving and caressing back over Arthur creamy pale skin until it reached down in between them, grasping the rabbit's softening member, pumping it until it came back to life. Arthur arched and moaned out, panting and reacting against his will once more, body feeling as if it were autopilot. "I'll repeat it again... I really don't wanna eat you... Not a meal, I know that. And I really would love to spend the entire evening explaining to you how much eating you would be a real downer for me, but you're practically killing _me_ here. And if you don't stop clenching and tensing, you're gonna have a hell of a time walking later, sweetheart."

Not a moment later did chapped lips brush against his own for the first time that evening, making Arthur's head spin and whirl more than it already was doing so. He couldn't believe the other's words. He wouldn't. How could he? There was no reason!... And yet, the other wasn't viciously attacking him now, not snarling or yelling or thrusting into him without regard at all. Alfred's lips teased him for a moment, testing and kissing at the corners of his mouth before stealing one full on, quickly entering the sandy blond's mouth, the other too far in shock to put up much of a reaction now to the strong, dominating kiss.

So hot and heavy. Heat. He felt as if he was on fire, as if he has suddenly stepped foot next to a blazing fire. When it finally broke, Arthur could practically feel the warmth radiating off of the two of them, suddenly seeing the desperation in his capture's eyes. He didn't trust him. He didn't trust the wolf. Such behavior was hardly any substantial evidence to help quell his fears, to dismiss the horrid thoughts that were running through his head. False care, that's what it more than likely was. Desperation for cooperation, that was it. That's all Arthur expected. There was no reason to trust and believe that after this was done with that he wouldn't turn and eat Arthur as well.

"I... still don't... don't believe you, you berk."

There was a short laugh that was more of a pant. "Guess we'll both just have to see then who's right."

The wolf grinned down at him, a sort of encouraging little thing that almost convinced Arthur that he _might_ not be completely horrid, that there was a chance he wasn't lying. Almost. But almost didn't seem to matter. It did matter. Taking his calming nerves as a sign to go on the wolf slid out of Arthur before thrusting back into his now well adjusted body. Arthur's breath caught again in his throat, not entirely ready for this again, but the burn at least had dulled substantially since his last go at it.

It was almost an automatic response, the rabbit's arms came up, wrapping and clutching onto Alfred's broad back, feeling taut musculature work, moving with every thrust. So much power. It was a scary thought. The wolf could and probably would ruin him, hurt him, tear him in half, make him bleed and beak his bone, pound into him with the sole intent of getting off... and yet he didn't. Not quite, at least. Arthur was gasping out, keening loudly, making obscenely wanton sounds as his prostate was assaulted. He needed this. Well not perhaps in this sort of way or position, but him body had been yearning for a mate. It called and begged at times and now being fulfilled to such an extent, it was as if his mind was being wiped. And occasional thought would whirl past him that he should be trying to move, trying to escape, but then the other would nibbled at the junction of his neck, like and kiss and move his hands over and across him entirely.

His whole body seemed to be moved with Alfred's, the heat and pleasure almost divine. His back was scraping against the cool hard ground and yet he couldn't even make his mind even focus on it. He was suddenly lost. He was gone. Frenzied and hot, oh so hot. He was burning, sweating. Everything had finally melted and it was finally just this. This moment. This need. His blood raced in an invigorating matter, almost every fiber of him in complete overdrive, enjoying a very long and overdue need. Complete and utter bliss built up. Another kiss was shared in the heat of it all, sharp teeth against blunt, clashing heavily against each other, all tongue and teeth; craving, aching, wanting more filled with desire that was finally being filled, a hunger being satisfied to its peak.

It felt as if it had come too soon and probably did. _Please, no, a little longer._ Arthur clenched and tried to hold onto the feeling, the extreme pleasure a little longer, but it wasn't to be. The wolf's, Alfred's, hand slid in between their sweat coated bodies, grabbing Arthur's arousal in rhythm with his movements, if one could call the erratic thrusts the other had quickly delved into a rhythm. It did matter regardless. Arthur's body was soon wracked with waves of pleasure, seizing up and arching, letting out a final, loud, strangled moan as he finished. He was sated, limp and complete as the larger figure above him worked and moved to his own completion, pounding into Arthur with renewed force before spilling his own seed into him, coming with a low moan that sounded almost like a feral growl to Arthur.

A growl the reminded the rabbit of his predicament and imminent doom. But his body lay there; satisfied. He wanted to move, he wanted to run or struggle or _something._ But it was no use. The other was still, practically collapsing on top of him. Even if he wasn't so fatigued and exhausted, he wouldn't have been able to move from the spot where he lay now.

The wolf nuzzled, sighing in a completely satisfied way against his neck, Arthur tensing, bracing himself for the other's bite that would end him. But it never came. Strong arms wrapped around his form, before he was rolled onto his side, and pulled so close to the wolf's chest. It, he, Alfred had taken to humming quietly now in delight still nuzzling quite, puzzlingly affectionate towards Arthur.

"So, so good." It was quiet and Arthur was still tense until the other yawned, practically encasing him against his body. "And look, you're alive. Looks like somebody was... being a silly paranoid bunny."

"I... I think my fears were well founded, thank you," It was quiet but Arthur still huffed, not giving the predator more trust than he needed to, but feeling as if he could speak this out. The wolf did miraculously keep his word. "But.. er... I really should be off to see if-"

"Tomorrow," was said accompanied by a 'lovely' yawn afterward, Alfred's arms tightening around him further. "M'tired and wanna sleep and cuddle and you're warm."

"Yes... well... My burrow and the little ones. I have to- if they're still alive I need to-"

"Tomorrow," The tone was final. "Your ankle's hurt, isn't it? Will take you back tomorrow, make sure you're safe."

Arthur sighed and Alfred's body certainly wasn't budging. He supposed he could have waited until the other fell asleep and perhaps slipped out of his arms without too much trouble, but Arthur was so tired from running and struggling, and other activities that exhaustion was slowly winning his body over and coaxing him back into a relaxed state. A few hours might not be bad. A short sleep and leave. Nothing would surely bother them, not with his makeshift 'lover' being a wolf after all. He could slip away later, if the other wasn't up, and if he was, well, it seemed this wolf held its promises well enough and wouldn't harm him and make sure he got home safely. So he would allow this odd cuddling, this odd gesture of affection and indulge this wolf just once before making sure he'd never seem him again. Yes, that would most certainly do.

Arthur's thoughts were filled with ways of avoiding any run ins with silly predators like this as he quickly drifted into a much needed sleep. And perhaps this was for the best as his ears most certainly didn't pick up the barely there mumbled statement, "Maybe we'll play and do this again some other time."


	2. Chapter 2

I felt like writing smut and this was the product. It sorta goes along with the first so I thought I might as well put it here. A bit of a time skip. If I do update this anymore it'll just be random excerpts. Sorry for any spelling errors. Cheers!

* * *

><p>It's soft kisses in the dying rays of the day that make Arthur wish for nothing more. It's the tingle of the other's hand carding though his hair, bumping pleasantly at the base of his ears sending a relaxing bliss through him, the humid air around them a dying lullaby amidst their passion. It's the tickle of the warm grass beneath bare skin, its itch long forgotten, replaced only by deliberate caresses and bouts of affection. It was many things; the way the other's smile seemed to beam with happiness, a hint of mischief behind such deep blue eyes, or even the way the other's tail still managed to wag, making any seriousness that the other might have otherwise held quite unbelievable.<p>

They had come a long way. Oh dear, how they had come such a long way.

A year ago he had found himself fleeing, with good reason too. He would quake in fear simply at the sight of the other, and who wouldn't? The wolf was physically larger, stronger, ruled by instinct and hardly seem to care anything truly about Arthur. No, it was all a game, so he would run… But no more. Now the action seemed almost silly. Had there really been a time where he found this over grown pup to be that menacing creature he had always imagined predators to be?

Even so. The other forced himself upon Arthur time and time again, demanding time be spent together, demanding everything from the other as if he were simply entitled. Quaint games and heated romps. That's truly all it was really. Arthur didn't need convincing because the answered seemed as clear as day to him. That's all their meetings were and that's all they would ever be, fleeting moments of passion he allowed the other to have, that he allowed himself to get wrapped up in, to be tangled in and become so deeply knotted.

He couldn't help but chuckle a little at the memory. Oh his shock when the other had sought him out after their initial meeting, after their first game of chase, had been displayed so clearly on his face. To the other, _Alfred_, it must have been even more obvious, though, the predator hardly seemed surprised at all. Self confident berk. He grinned that cocky grin and proposed another 'game.' It was a long story, a long and tiring story that he didn't even want to rethink on, but in the end, it seemed that they fallen into a deeply rooted routine. Soon all pretense of any games at all was lost (though that didn't mean Alfred didn't insist upon it, nor did it mean that Arthur was ever one to seek the wolf out). Soon the other would sneak behind him and simply wrap his arms around Arthur's waist, lean down to place kisses on the smaller male's neck and take him for himself.

Perhaps this was his plan all along, to ingrain himself so deeply into Arthur that he wouldn't ever be able to refuse. No, no, Arthur would never give the mangy thing that much credit. True the wolf was cunning but, well, he didn't think that either of them believed they would make it this far.

Heated open mouthed kisses were places along his skin that was overly marred at old marks and scars. Protective and oh-so territorial. It must have been some sort of fixation, or maybe it was instinct, but Alfred always left marks. His sharp teeth moved so finely against his skin, tongue laving at the inflamed flesh, soothing the angry skin afterwards. It was a lovely balance of trust that felt so _right_ in the moment. Anymore pressure and his blood might spill, might trigger something deep within the other causing him to forget just who Arthur was. He tried so very hard not to think about it. They had come such a far way, Alfred had earned his trust, earn his right to prove his control, to show Arthur he wouldn't ever intentionally try to hurt him.

Perhaps he shouldn't have been so lenient with the other. Perhaps he should have left a plethora of his own love bites that marked the other as his own. No, possessive himself, maybe, but marking wasn't really something he felt completely necessary. No one was coming to take him away. No one was pursuing him nor was he pursuing anyone else. He worried, perhaps, about Alfred, but, then again, he doubted anyone else would put up with such a domineering and strong personality as the other had as well as he did (not that he didn't really like every bit of the other anyway). Maybe the wolf was just as insecure as he was, but his doubts shown through like this, in a deeply possessive nature that caused Arthur's skin to suffer, for marks to become permanent after time.

He couldn't bear to tell the other off, and well, at first he didn't have the guts to. There was something just so _pure_ and _raw_ about it. Alfred was claiming him. Who in their right mind would allow such a dangerous predator to use their neck as its personal chew toy? A rather foolish rabbit in love, perhaps…

In love?

It had been three seasons since the words had toppled from Alfred's mouth, causing a rather horror filled shock to run through his system. Perhaps horror wasn't the right word. Something had stirred inside both of them that night and neither slept very long, nor was Arthur able to run comfortably for the next few days following, but he certainly hadn't expected it. Alarm, oh how alarm had filled him. Perhaps it was really just astonishment in disguise. Alfred, that imbecilic wolf, the one who had been using him, the one that he had been using, said words he didn't even know were possible. Perhaps he was the silly one, perhaps the actual signs of courtship were more obvious to an observing eye, but for Arthur the news had came fast and hard down on him.

"Deep in thought, babe?" Arthur's eyes flicked up, zapping him back to reality. He could tell from the hungry look in the other's eye that Alfred had long since stopped his ministrations, simply observing his lover who was lost among his own thoughts. Goosebumps had taken to Arthur's flesh, his skin cold despite the overall heat that was enveloping him. The sun was setting down, almost halfway behind the mountains in the distance, the finally day coming to an end. "Maybe I should chase you again. A reenactment to wake the old man up, what do you say?"

Arthur scowled and Alfred didn't even attempt to really dodge the other's hit. Teasing once more, his brain mused, how much things really had changed. "Maybe _I_ can chase _you_ and you can sprain your ankle this time. And by the time you realize I'm not even chasing you it'll be sun up."

The wolf pouted, those ears of his drooping slightly, before he leaned back down to start back at where he had left off at. He murmured and grumbled against the rabbit's skin as his fingers continued to work their way inside of the sandy blond, slipping in and out of Arthur causing small gasps and the other's body to writhe in the magnificent way it always did. "Mean."

"Someone… nmh, has to keep you in line," Arthur let out a thick moan as his collar bone was nibbled and sucked, his hands coming up to settle in thick golden locks. He rocked his hips back into the other's fingers, fucking himself already, but trying to stay somewhat in control, somewhat lucid. When had it gotten so warm? He couldn't be this far gone yet, right? When had the other managed to memorize just the /right/ buttons to push? This was what he got for letting his attention stray for even a moment, to let the pleasure just come so freely and to greedily take without thought of giving anything back, not even his awareness. "Mmm, god knows no one else will, you brute."

He heard the other chuckle, saw his tail wag and knew the other was probably damn proud of himself. What a mighty high horse Alfred rode sometimes, Arthur only wished he could knock him down a few pegs. Sometimes he wondered if Alfred could read his mind, much to prideful to admit he was easy to read in such situations. As this thought ran through his mind the sunny blond's hand had snaked its way down, palming at Arthur's erection, causing the rabbit to arch up a little, hips jerking. Narcissistic fool, everything was always about him, constantly about Alfred. The younger man wouldn't settle for anything less usually. Perhaps this was 'punishment.' Well, he certainly had Arthur's full attention now.

The sandy blond's body flushed with embarrassment and desire. He didn't dare look into the other's eyes. Arthur knew they were on him, he knew that shit eating grin that was probably situated on the other's lips far too well. He was having none of that tonight. Weren't they supposed to be celebrating? Wasn't this supposed to be the heated romp of romanticism that Arthur had always secretly hoped for? He should have know that either of them would have messed this one up, neither were good at sticking to plans.

"Come now, honey," Alfred purred the endearment lowly into his ears, adding another finger inside of him as his other hand pumped Arthur's length. He was keening now, nothing but putty in the other's hand, a mess that can be easily molded and remolded into whatever the predator wanted. And oh, would Alfred use that to his advantage. It always seemed to end of this way. Alfred could stir anything he wanted from Arthur, all of those hormones; all of that white hot yearning was fed towards Alfred as a common goal. He couldn't help his thirst, his hunger that had always been fueled and just the _right_ way. It was a craving, an ache deep down inside of him that could be put out until he had the other. Instincts, such primal and carnal things well up inside of him, inside both of them and neither could be bothered to stop.

Insatiable. Alfred had said that once, off handedly once before all the romance, when they were still playing games. Arthur was insatiable and Alfred was crazy enough to be up to the challenge. A rabbit and a wolf, a perfect match. He _still_ scoffed at the thought.

"_Alfred,_" His moan came out as more of a growl, forest green eyes finally locking with blue, his glare only half hearted as the other worked him, toyed with his system and played. For someone so officious, Alfred's true colors seemed to continuously come out later, Arthur learning the hard way that the wolf truly did enjoy playing with 'his food.' He shivered. No, no he still didn't enjoy such references. "I swear if you don't do_something_ I—"

"You'll….? What? Whine and moan more? Please do, darling. You know how I love-_Ack_!"

Arthur didn't know he was acting until his head was hitting against the other's chest and by then it was much too late to even reconsider or go back. He had _head butted_ his lover in the chest. Alfred landed backwards with an audible thud, Arthur strewn over him awkwardly, Alfred's fingers still situated inside of him, rubbing somewhere deep causing such a lewd sound to come from his lips.

The surprise on Alfred's face was _timeless_ and Arthur wished he had more time to fully enjoy it. Getting an upper hand on the other nowadays was hard. He truly couldn't help himself though. It was too_ hot_, he was too _needy_ and Alfred was taking much _too long_. Why did he have to take his time? A smirk fell onto Arthur's lips as his gaze turned half lidded while he made haste. He sat up quickly on the wolf's broad and muscular chest, the other's finger's slipping out of him, his legs astride of the powerful body he had become so familiar with.

Alfred was mixed with far too much shock and curiosity to even react as of yet. It was only when Arthur's fingers had already dipped themselves in the bowl of salve and were pumping, coating, Alfred's throbbing cock in his hand that the other seemed to come to life, a throaty moan erupting from his mouth. Blue eyes turned hazy shrouded in lust, yet calculating precision and by the time Arthur was lower himself down on to the other's member, he knew his advantage was officially over.

Alfred's hips snapped upward, meeting Arthur, quickly plunging into the other with little mercy. A sharp gasp left the sandy blond followed by a garbled moan as he gripped Alfred's broad shoulders, his forehead resting in the junction of the other's neck as the other thrusted up into him. _Where was that lead now?_ He lifted himself up for the other, but Alfred's calloused hands were already resting on his hips, already lifting him up and pulling him down to meet each thrust, effectively fucking Arthur onto his cock. So easily he moved him, Arthur was always so amazed. It was as if he weighed nothing to the larger male, as if his wait was that of a leaf and held no real value at all. It made for a great round of sex regardless. The other's strength was always too much, causing Arthur to lose what little coherency he really had left as the other penetrated him so deeply, so well, so good.

His involvement besides going along for the ride was bare minimum. Alfred was placing rough bites on his neck, kissing the skin once more, paying _such_ good attention to him. The wolf was a mix of both worlds, extremely selfish, taking Arthur for all he's worth, for whatever he was worth, and at the same time, giving him _everything_, being so ungodly _good_ to him.

Both of their calls filled the field where they had met all those sun ups ago. Their passion unmatched in the fading light. Alfred practically enveloped him, wrapping around him, holding him as they rutted and fucked and made the most of each other. He wanted nothing more. He wanted to be engulfed in the other's scent, he wanted his own to stick with the other. Claim, mark, _mine, mine, mine_. They were each other's. A year later and he wanted nothing more in the world.

Arthur keened loudly and Alfred bit down on his shoulder hard as they finished both of them so wrapped up in one another. It was truly bliss. It was truly everything anyone could ever want in a mate. Such care, such adoration, such primal need and devotion and sworn protection. They stayed like that for some time, cuddled down in the tall grasses, watching the pink and yellow sky turn dark blue, purple, and black, until the stars shone brightly.

A year had passed and Arthur was so _thankful_ for that first game.


End file.
